The Unthinkable
by rodo272
Summary: Annabeth does the unthinkable to percy. Percy does the unthinkable to Artemis. Will Artemis do the unthinkable? Read on dear reader to find out. Percy X Artemis. I hope this will be an original idea. Please, constructive criticism is the best in reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJatO or HoO or Jared's.**

_**Percy POV**_

"_Life is good." _ I thought as he drove towards his house from the minor quest he had just finished.

Today, I was going to make the biggest promise of all to the girl I loved with all my heart.

I, Perseus Jackson, was going to pop the question on Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend of six years.

So, for the occasion, I decided to stop by the grocery store to buy some wine and food. I decided to go with Cabernet Sauvignon fine wine for the strong flavor and with a roast beef fillet for the elegant taste.

I also bought a large stack of microwaveable television dinners for those "I can't cook" days.

I paid for all of the food and drink then speeded out of the store. I ran to my car and fiddled with my car keys in my haste to get to the house. Just then a shadow walked up to me and hollered, "Percy? Is that you over there?" I turned, shocked, to see none other than Nico di' Angelo, one of my best friends.

"Howya doin' Death Breath?" I breathed.

Nico shouted "Percy, Percy it's too good to see you, it's been two years mind you."

"Yeah well, I have had about a gazillion quests to work on and I've been on it day and night," I replied with a monotonous voice.

"Perce, you haven't forgot about your other _friends_ have you?" Nico inquired worriedly.

I noticed the emphasis on 'friends' and shook my head. "Nico I haven't, I'm going to propose to my _friend _so of course not."

"Wow Percy, really, after SIX years of waiting you will finally propose, I thought it would never happen!" Nico stated dryly.

"Ugh Nico you can be really irritating at times, you know that."

"Yup, thanks for finally noticing my abilities" he said sarcastically.

"Thanks for stopping by Nico, but if you don't mind, I have to go pick up my ring at Jared's" I whispered

"Um Percy, WHY DON'T YOU HAVE THE RING YET?"

"About that-"

Just then, a bright flash of light appeared behind us, and a beautiful woman appeared in front of us, though she looked extremely pale.

"NICO DI'ANGELO, YOU HAVE BEEN SUMMONED BY HADES, COME WITH ME." The lady boomed with a surprisingly strong voice.

Nico muttered something under his breath which I couldn't understand.

"What Nico?" I breathed to him.

"That's Persephone, and she absolutely despises me Percy."

"Nico, I know you always say that you hate Persephone, and I understand why, but you should try to at least, you know, be friends…?"

Nico then voiced louder, "Persephone. I will not travel with you under the circumstances. If you do not give any information as to what this visit regards then I sweat on the River Styx that I will not come with you."

Thunder roared in the background.

"You DARE defy _me_ demigod?" Why make this more complicated for yourself when Lord Hades is already uneasy waiting for your arrival?"

Nico gritted his teeth. "I _said_, I will NOT come without information."

"Fine, if this is the way you want it demigod, I will give you your _information_," Persephone stated dryly.

Nico leapt into the nearest shadow to talk with Persephone as I turned away from the bright flash of light that was Persephone.

I mentally wished Nico good luck as Persephone disappeared.

Ugh, Nico can get into so much trouble sometimes it bothers me WAY too much. I guess that's what you deserve when you care for someone related to the god of death too much.

I took my Lamborghini Aventador, a gift from the war, towards Jared's for my engagement ring.

As I walked into the store, my eyes were blinded by the way different rings and necklaces reflected light towards my eyes.

I made to pick up my ring at the counter. I had ordered a 12 carat gray diamond ring for the both of us in honor of Annabeth's breathtaking stormy gray eyes.

I hurried from the store in my haste to get back home.

As I pulled up to Annabeth and I's flat, I grew nervous of what I was about to do.

Annabeth wasn't home yet, so I would have time to set up the house before she came home.

I looked at my Rolex and saw the hands signifying 6:30. Annabeth would only be home by 8, so I was set.

Moving around the house, my hands were a blur as I perfected every small thing out of place.

I cooked the food (**A/N: In my world, you can cook anything in an hour or less!) **and prepared the table. Candles were lit throughout the house, and most of all, in the bedroom on the second story.

By the end of everything, it was 7:45, and I waited by the door. By 8:00 sharp, and Annabeth was always punctual, the door opened and Annabeth walked in.

I decided to wait and hide to see where she would go. For some reason, she gave a cursory glare around the room and then called my name loudly. I decided to stay quiet and surprise her by walking in on her from behind in the kitchen.

Then, she turned around and started walking back towards the door. For some reason she opened it and stepped outside and called, "Malcolm, it's safe!"

Malcolm? Wasn't he Annabeth's half-brother? Why would Annabeth have Malcolm over? Was he here to go over some decision Athena made about some minor skirmish? Most of all, why did she call my name?

There was the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs into the door. Then I saw a figure walk in. His face was revealed from the light to be Annabeth's half-brother.

Then the unthinkable happened.


	2. A Little Chat

**(A/N) Wow guys. Just wow. I got 200 hits within 6 hours of posting and this is my FIRST EVER fanfic story. **

**Thanks to Percy Jackson7 for my first ever review and to PercyxArtemis, AnnabethChaserocks, Anonymous, and IFoundAPickle for reviewing the first chapter.**

**We have some extremely bad language and suggestive ideas in this chapter, and an f-bomb. Some OOCness so please don't be angry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**On with the story!**

_**Percy's POV**_

Then the unthinkable happened.

Annabeth grabbed the collar of Malcolm's shirt and kissed her half-brother full on the lips.

My girlfriend was kissing her half-brother. The grossest thing is that she was kissing her HALF-BROTHER!

_No._ I thought in my head. _This can't be happening, no, NO!_ Right as I was going to give half of my soul to her, she betrays me, she CHEATS on me. I couldn't believe Annabeth would do this to me. I thought she loved me, but I guess not.

I came out of the hiding spot in the coats of the jacket closet and stumbled over to Annabeth. Annabeth looked up in shock and surprise. Malcolm froze in his spot and looked up at me, fear flooding his eyes. Annabeth started to form a sentence

"I-Percy-you-"

"Cut the shit Annabeth. You cheated on me, and now you're trying to save yourself? PATHETIC!"

"Percy, don't be like-"

"I shouldn't be angry with you, you mean? I should NOT feel totally furious and betrayed? Why not Annabeth, why shouldn't I be like that? It's obvious you fucking hate me being around. Why did you even bother going out with me in the first place? Huh? ANSWER ME! I was going to give you my life Annabeth, but now this, this I can't handle."

"Percy, please, you have to understand, we never did anything fun together, you were always out doing quests, and…and… we never took the next step in being together. I got bored being with you, so, I asked Malcolm out, and that's how it started." Annabeth cried.

"WHAT? So you just kept on going out with me, not bothering to end with me. Are you a cheap whore, paying your half-brother to date you? That's wrong Annabeth, just wrong. Are you a whore or something?" I bellowed.

"Per-" Annabeth started angrily.

"And YOU, Malcolm, what the hell is wrong with you? Your half-sister asks you out on a date, and you freakin accept? What is wrong with you? Do you practice incest every day, or are you just a player? I screamed.

"No Percy I-" Malcolm began.

"You know what, _Malcolm;_ I don't want to hear your story. I'm just going to leave this wretched place."

"Oh and Annabeth, if you think this conversation is over, you have another thought coming, we'll have a nice little…_chat._" I stated in an overly sweet voice.

I stomped to the door, threw it open, and hurtled to my Lamborghini, fighting back tears as I ran. I drove into Brooklyn, and then stopped at the side of a street, and the tears that had been held back burst through in a flood.

My cries were silent as I set my head in my palms and let it all out. When I finally regained control, I drove to my mother's house.

As I walked up to the door, I hesitated, wondering if I should tell my mom right away. Brushing away the thought of hiding information, I took a deep breath, stepped up to the door, and knocked three times.

My mom opened the door and smiled when she saw me. Then, she looked me in the eye and her smile slipped off.

"Percy what's wrong?" She inquired. She knew me too well. "First things first, sit down."

I sighed. "Me and Annabeth-we-I- we're having some… relationship problems."

"Perseus Allen Jackson** (A/N: I'm pretty sure his middle name is Allen)** what have you done to Annabeth Chase?"

"Mom will you please stop assuming? It wasn't me, okay? She- she cheated on me mom, with someone I know well, and that she knew more than me." I cried.

"WHAT! That bitch! I'll skin her alive for doing that to my own son, who gave up godhood for her!" She shrieked.

"Mom, I am right here you know. Just let it go. I've talked to her, and I will talk to her again, and she's gonna get it Mom, I promise." I said.

"The nerve of some people these days… preposterous!" Sally muttered under her breath.

"I'm going to go visit dad, K?" I said to Sally.

My mom did not appear to be paying much attention to me because she was murmuring under her breath and she looked up to me questioningly and said, "What?"

"I _said_, I'll go and see dad for advice about this whole breakup thing, k? I said, annoyed.

My mother's eyes grew soft and she said, "Go ahead Percy, but you should visit more often, and for a longer time, you tend to have abrupt visits, you know."

"Promise Mom, see you later then?"

"Good-bye Percy, good to see you again!" Sally said gloomily.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll stop by more often, I swear on the River Styx, I will." Thunder rolled in the sky.

I took my car to the Empire State Building and parked it outside. I walked in the front doors and to the desk attendant.

"Hello, could you arrange me a meeting with Zeus please?" I said.

"Zeus, you mean, the god? Why that's the funniest thing I've ever heard." The attendant said chuckling. I just stared at him.

"I would give the savior of Olympus the key to Olympus, wouldn't you? I said dangerously.

"You! You're Percy Jackson, an honor sir, an honor! I do apologize for not realizing. Here is the key to the elevator." He handed me the key card with trembling hands.

I stepped out onto Olympus and walked into the throne room. All the gods were much taller than I was but weren't in true form. They all stared at me while I walked to Zeus and knelt. For some reason, he stayed silent, so I rose on my own and walked to Poseidon. As I walked, I saw Athena with a smirk on her face. Then I glanced up at my father, he glared at Athena, and then looked at me, and his eyes dissolved into waves.

"Percy, I am- I am so sor-" Poseidon began uncomfortably

"Well I'm not, at least she had better taste to leave your spawn and leave for someone else," Athena taunted.

"Athena, even _I_ don't have that much pride to say it is a good thing that your daughter left my son for your _son_." Poseidon said indignantly.

"Well-"

"I DON'T CARE DAMMIT!" I roared. All the gods turned to look incredulously at me. I had to calm down. Once I did, I said "Dad, it's okay; you don't need to be sorry for me, especially since you hated her." I said. "All I want is some advice on what to do next Dad."

"Relationship advice? From _Poseidon?_" Athena scoffed "In case you hadn't noticed, he's a total player, seducing girls, have them bear his child, then run away. That's his whole game plan with every woman."

"Mhm, then what do you have to say about it Athena, if you're so good at relationships?" I said angrily, even though what she said about my father was true.

"Well, if you ask me, then so be it. I myself would stay away from relationships, at least until my heart heals, to avoid more heartbreak, it would be best all around." Athena said wisely

_Ugh._ I thought. _Why does she need to put in some __**useful**__ advice now of all times. I guess I must admit it._

"As much as I hate to say this Athena, you are probably right about that." I said carefully. Athena smiled smugly.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" A loud voice boomed across the room and deep tremors filled Olympus.

I turned around to see Lord Zeus in his throne, beckoning me forward.

"Kneel at my feet." Zeus rumbled. I did so

"Rise Savior of Olympus"

"What is it Lord?"

"We the gods ourselves offer you the grandest of all choices, as Poseidon told me, your mortal tie no longer exists, will you accept?

**A/N: Wow 1400 words before the Author's note. Well there you go people. One day after the first. I hope you are satisfied, once again. Review please and constructive criticism always helps. Was it good bad? What can I do to improve?**

**Well I'll be on a trip all of Memorial weekend so don't expect another update for another week or so. I may leave an author's note on Monday stating when the next chappy will be up. **


	3. AUTHORS NOTE Im sorry lay off jeez

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Sorry guys I know I havent' updated in Like a week but I will not have another chapter till at least next friday. I have 3 projects due for school so I don't really have the time to work on my writing so I _**AM VERY SORRY**_.

If I get any death threats I will discontinue this story (Yeh right, i'm not _THAT_ evil) but seriously, I don't like flames, at ALL. *sniff sniff*s

_**IMPORTANT: READ**_

Do you want his story to be continued with **Lemons, Suggestive themes, or just hints of romance?**

I will take a poll and by the time I post Chapter 3 I will see what you guys want.

Might add some Thalico and Atheidon. Vote on that too?

Until Chapter my good readers.


	4. Let's Do This!

**Hello people I'm back again to say, here is the next chapter. Lucky 3 here we come baby!**

**SUMMER BREAK FOR ME! You know what that mean! MORE UPDATES! **

**Yeah I've been really busy with school and stuff so I havn't updated in what... 2-3 weeks?**

**Hint, **_**THERE IS A TWIST**_

_**READ THIS!**_

_**Do you want this story to have lemons? Do you want just little hints of romance? Hardcore? LEAVE VOTES PEOPLE**_

**This I hope will be different than other stories I have read of Pertamis's.**

**Thanks to Percy Jackson7, kk lynn, PercyxArtemis, 123456789, ADTR is AWESOME, Thalicolover4ever, Chick with brains (I lol'd at this), Kormk, LyratheBeauty, Wondrom, AnnabethChaserocks, bob, HermesPotter, IFoundAPickle, and Anonymous FOR REVIEWING.**

**Read on!**

**OOC Percy shapes the story here yay. Well maybe annoying people is not OOC. **_**Oops i gave away to much! Anywaaaaaayy...**_

_**Percy's POV**_

I looked at Zeus questioningly. "Why would you offer me the choice to be a god again if I have already turned it down once Lord Zeus?" I asked

" Ah but demigod, we are not offering you godhood, again, not just yet. You turned it down, as if humanity was better than being a god." Zeus said commandingly.

"Then why have you called me here my Lord?" I questioned, confused.

"We have, decided, only by vote of council of course, that you shall be granted the wish of an immortal consort to any god. You cannot join your father as he already has a general for his army. You can join any other main or minor god or goddess in their work. I do not reccomend Hypnos or Nemesis. They both have- strange- aura's- about themselves. A very enchanting presence. I do recommend Ares, Nike, Apollo, Hephaestus, or Dionysus."

I considered this. He had not mentioned a few gods, like Hestia, Aphrodite, Iris, Hermes, or Artemis. _Hmm, I wonder if I could be a nuisance, making a gods life easier as a consort, yet at the same time, I could really piss one off. Ugh, why am I even contemplating annoying a god. Oh yeah, because I'm messed up! Let's think, who would be more annoyed by me? Nike? No, I have had a lot of victory, she probably like me too much to know that I am joking. Hmm, Aphrodite would just try to get into bed with me, nobody but someone who is really in need of love would want that, Aphrodite can be, _overly _beautiful sometimes. Hermes knows me too well. Iris, well, she's not the most pleasant. ARTEMIS! She loathes men, so she would absolutely hate _me _being with her. But I saved her from the labor of holding up the sky, so she must not _hate_ me. Knowing Artemis, she would not accept me willlingly._

"Lord Zeus, I have decided which god to join to in my quest to become divine myself. I choose to join Artemis, goddess of the moon and chastity." I said clearly.

All the gods turned to me did a double take.

"WHAT? How could you suggest that _you _be with _me_. Especially for an important thing like immortality. There is absolutely _no_ chance for you to join me." She hissed.

"Lady Artemis, I know of your hatred of boys. But you should give me of, of all boys, the chance to learn from you. After all, if not for me, you would still be stuck under the wretched sky, would you not? I swear on the River Styx I will try to the best of my ability. to be a good assistant. As long as the hunter don't run me out, I will stay at all times."

"Artemis, the boy has a point. He was a mortal, and he saved you from a terrible fate. Since no other man has shown this much potential, you shall accept him." Zeus said calmly

Artemis gave me a loathing glare, but she buckled under the decision of her father. "Fine Father, I accept, but if Perseus turns into a liability, he will be thrown out of my ranks."

"Not to worry Lady Artemis, I have already sworn by the River Styx to try my hardest to be a good assistant."

"And, _Perseus_, compared to me and my hunters, your hardest could very well be as good as the behind of a donkey trying to hold a sword. I other words, if you don't do well, I will personally chuck him out of my palace."

I gulped at the thought of being picked up by a woman who hates boys and being thrown in the air by her. I shuddered at the thought of such a thing.

Zeus cleared his throat to get my attention on him again. "Perseus Jackson, you will now be made the immortal consort to the goddess Artemis."

Zeus started forming Greek words with his mouth, which transformed into something akin to a song. He then touched my wrist and I nearly fainted. I collapsed to floor, feeling a thick liquid running through my head and into my body, and it was thinning out, into what I would later come to realize was ichor, the divine blood of immortals.

The pounding in my head became worse and my body was filling with pain and power, becoming everlasting and still in time.

I cracked my eyes open a little bit. I guess someone angry noticed this minor detailed as I was the subsequently slapped across the face twice.

"What the Hades!" I yelled

"I'll show you what Hades is all about you wretched male fool! You would dare to join me, the _virgin_ goddess, in her never ending quest. You will be pulverized on your first day on a real mission. I know you will turn into a liability, and you will bring us _all _down, and you will be to blame!" an angry female voice seethed.

"L-Lady Art-temis? What d-do you mean, I saved Olympus, fought thousands of monsters, gone on multiple quests, and have a steady reputation building about me. I think I could be sent on a mission today in fact. I'm battle ready!" I managed to say in my shock, my voice gaining confidence throught my rant.

Lady Artemis just snorted with mock amusement. "HA, you wouldn't even last a day in our training facilities I bet one-hundred drachmas on that."

I held out my hand. Artemis shied away from me and a look of revulsion crossed her face. "Wha-"

" Relax, I'm just waiting for some payment here."

Artemis looked a little confused, so I clarified " Do you have 100 drachmas on you, because I can tell you right now that that you are going to owe me that."

"Ah, so you have accepted the bet. Foolish males. Hmph, always so barbaric and arrogant. You will find yourself in the loser's slump in no time you oversmart pig."

" Oh yeah? Who's being arrogant now? If you are so sure you will win, why don't you try and defeat a special water-based course that I could devise."

"I would love to _Perseus_," she spat my name with disgust," but you forget that I am your leader, and you a mere pawn to me. You will do as instructed by me unless ordered not to by my Leuitenant." (**A/N: Did I spell Leuitenant right?)**

"Thalia?" I asked

"Where is Thalia anyway?"

" Thalia is away hunting a herd of manticores, they seem to have been growing out of acceptable proportions." Artemis said.

"When will she be back my Lady?" I pressed "When did the mission start, because im sure if it was very long ago then-"

"Perseus, the mission started a week ago. Thalia should return in a few days or so." Artemis interrupted.

"Where is this mission taking place Lady Artemis? I better hope not the bay area, because who knows whats going on there..."

"Perseus-"

"Oh come ON, just call me Percy, I am not really fond of my formal name, nobody really calls me Perseus, even my dad, who is a major god calls me Percy!"

"_Perseus_, I do not care what you wish me to call you, I will call you what I want. As for your previous inquiry, the mission is not in the bay area, in fact it is in Idaho."

"Ah, all right, that's a lot better than Frisco, but why are there monsters gathering there if no monsters ever gather there?"

"I think that is precisely the point Perseus. They may have noticed that we might not suspect them to herd there so they started gathering. Then we heard of the abomination and have set out to purge the world of it. At least for a few more years." Lady Artemis said proudly.

"Perseus, we must now depart for Olympus to begin your training. If you hold me back, you will be suspended from my palace. I already regret agreeing to have you _near _me." Artemis said.

"Let's do this." I challenged...


	5. Chapter 5

**Um... wow Hey guys great to see you... its only been 4 months... I am SOOO sorry for the long haitu but um I went on a last minute trip to Europe for the summer... Ya didn't bring my laptop with me... smart. Anyway there have been sooo many reviewers (Ya I know its not that much..) but I'm too lazy to mention individauls so thanks to all. **

**If the author does not want this advertisement then they can have me delete this... but you guys should check out Kheilynn's story "Unpredicted" It's a great pertamis.**

**On with the story I guess... this chapter might not be quality so I will reupload it in a few days if I need to.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Percy's POV<strong>_

We both teleported to Olympus's fighting arena which was modeled by Hephaestus. He made it so that it could transform into any terrian and construct any obstacle.

Basically it created a solid hologram. Artemis and I started on opposite sides of the arena to give both sides the element of surprise. I told the arena to create some trees so I could occasionally hide. I walked through the forest cautiously, thinking every crunch of a leaf was my opponent.

I came up to a pond in a clearing where sun was streaming through. I uncapped Riptide and crept forward. My spine started tingling, and I thought my opponent was close. Boy was I right.

A miniature black hole appeared next to me and an _empousa_ along with a drakon slithered out.

" WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed as I staggered back in utter shock. I instinclively raised my sword and the _empousa_ who was running as fast as it could on it's brass leg and donkey hoof ran straight into it. Unfortunatly, the flat side of the blade hit the monster, so it didn't disintegrate. It just fell forward and scrambled to get drakon lunged at me but I managed to roll out of the way in the nick of time. The hole the drakon made began crumbling and getting wider until someone could have made a pool out of it.

The _empousa_ was now back on it's feet and began planning what to do next.

I charged the drakon but it just slithered away at amazing speeds while the _empousa _tried to flank me. I turned towards it and rolled behind it. I stabbed blindly and Riptide ended up slicing through the shoulder of the _empousa_, and it burst into flames. "One down, one to go," I said to myself.

The drakon slithered around me a struck again. This time it's teeth scored and my shirt ripped. I braced for the explosion of pain that would course through me in a few seconds.

Nothing happened.

"What?" I wondered out loud. I didn't have time to question what happened. I weaved my way through the trees surrounding the clearing and tried to make my way to the pond. The drakon slithered around and every once in a while lashed out to try and spear me with it's teeth. All of his attempted strikes missed by inches, but it served to keep me away from the pool. This drakon knew what I was planning.

Suddenly, a shaft appeared in the drakon's. It had silver feathers on the end and I immediatly recognized it. It was an arrow that belonged to drakon was confused for a second, but not hurt. I didn't even look back at Artemis to thank her, I didn't have the time. This gave me the time to run past it and jump into the pool. I solidified the water under my feet so I wouln't fall through.

I turned towards the drakon, summoning my power. There was a little twinge in my gut as I made water rise out of the air. Then they started to form into little icy cones and zipped towards the drakon.

Somehow, the icicles found many chinks in the armor and as the drakon roared, more soared into it's mouth. It stopped roaring and it's eyes began to vanish. Slowly the drakon's spirit was sucked into Tartarus, leaving behind a ghostly empty shell. I started breathing heavily and just lay down in the pool. I started to sink and soon I was at the bottom I looked at the life at the bottom. I was so shocked and exhausted, that even the water didn't help me much to regain my power.

I started to think about how the drakon didn't leave a physical scratch on me. Could it be that the Curse of Achilles was still bestowed upon me? No, when I became the immortal consort to Artemis, the curse should have been lifted... right?

I didn't have time to ponder further because then something grabbed my arm. I started to struggle until I saw a human body controlling the arm. Then I recognized the auburn hair floating in the water next to me.

She started to pull me up, but something was holding me down. I looked down and what I saw was like some really bad-graphic effect from a sci-fi movie.

The earth itself was clinging to me, and holding me down. The ground had suddenly turned very shiny, like a prop from a lame movie. It started sucking me slowly in like quicksand, and Artemis' repeated struggles to get me out only worsened the situation. The weird thing was, it was sucking me in at a rate way slower than quicksand.

Judging by the rate it was sucking me in, it would take at least half an hour for my head to be covered. Artemis tried tell me something, but her voice was drowned out in bubbles. I barely managed to divert all the water into dirt surrounding the pool.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Artemis's POV<strong>_

The water dissapeared from around me, no doubt the work of Perseus. I started falling and landed hard on the ground. I had just noticed that the water was colder than expected, and I started shivering violently. I reached into the sidepocket of my quiver **(A/N: If quivers have sidepockets...)** and puled out a huge chunk of ambrosia. I stuffed it into my mouth and immediatly was flooded with warmth.

I turned my attention to Percy, who arms were now descending into the Earth. Even though he was a bo- rather- a man, I could'nt let him die in a state of peril. "Percy," I yelled "You have to try and get into a vertical form. Then you might be able to escape, like with quicksand!"

Percy did just that, and I instantly regretted what I said.

The movement seemed to have opened a chute or sorts and Percy started descending ten times as fast. I guessed that in three minutes, he would totally be sucked in. If the upright move didn't work, the that meant this surface had no qualities similar to quicksand. Percy tried to pull his arms out, to no avail.

The more Percy struggled, the faster he was vaccumed into the Earth itself.

I attempted to grab onto his shoulders and pull, but I did not have the leverage, and the contorted, shiny Earth, began to envelop his neck. Percy wasn't able to say a word as the ground constricted him.

Finally, the stone consumed him and it turned back into the same stone as if nothing had happened. Since he was gone, the water rushed back into the pool. I swam back to the surface, contemplating what had happened.

_What in Zeus's name just happened? This is Hephaestus's training arena, on Olympus for crying out loud! How the Hades could something like this happen. I'm fairly certain that this in kidnapping. But how? There is now possible way for that to happen. I must request for further investigation upon this matter. This must not be looked upon lightly._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Percy's POV<strong>_

When I awoke. I felt like I had just passed through hell. My whole body felt like it had been steamrolled while I was on my stomach, hitting my soft spot too. I couldn't move, probably because of the pain. I looked down, and saw that I was 5 feet above ground!

I saw two chains on my legs and two chains on my hand, suspending me in the air.

Then, a 20 foot tall shadow entered the room.


	6. Discussion on the Mountain

**Hey guys I might not upload this chapter when I make it (date right now is 10/1/11 in U.S. Northwest) but bear with me here. (Update, March. Don't. Kill. Me. Please.)**

**So, I got like 5 reviews last chapter and over 1k hits… so what? I don't want to be a review whore, but I'd like to put some reader ideas in here as well (that conform to the current story of course)! Show me some love here!**

**Also, this story will have an actual plot line, not just the Pertamis.**

**Right so here we go with the story. BTW's… there might not be any Percy POV this chappie, maybe….**

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis POV<strong>

I was sitting on the spot where Percy was swallowed into the ground. I was shocked, and I nothing around me registered. The ground around was blurring out, as if it was losing focus. Once the ground became indiscernible, it transformed into a Greek amphitheater. My mind was whirring with questions.

_What in Zeus's name just happened? This is Hephaestus's training arena, on Olympus for crying out loud! How the Hades could something like this happen. I'm fairly certain that this is kidnapping. But how? There is now possible way for that to happen. I must request for further investigation upon this matter. This must not be looked upon lightly._

I slowly got up from my place in the amphitheater and walked towards the exit. I was met to the regular but still captivating beauty of Olympus. I was hobbling in astonishment at first which evolved into a steady sprint. I know I could have just teleported, but I didn't. As I approached the Throne room, the lights became brighter.

I entered through to the glowing room full of thrones to the gods. My father was sitting in his chair playing with his lighting, making it bounce around in a glass tube. Poseidon was sitting in his throne talking to Aphrodite.

"-good, good, now make sure that he finds the perfect woman in 2 years' time and-"he looked up from his conversation to see me standing there. "Well Artemis, what brings you here on this sunny day? Don't you look, well, trashed?" He said with an amused face.

"Don't start with me Poseidon! You won't be laughing once you've heard how I'd gotten in this state." I thundered impatiently. He was _definitely _not going to be snickering at what I was about to tell him.

"Father?" Zeus looked up at me questioningly. "Yes my dear daughter? I sense you have something important to share."

"Yes it is rather important you could say. Poseidon will definitely want to listen in to this…" So I recounted my story to the two brothers and Poseidon's expression grew increasingly grim. I didn't notice we had acquired an audience until Apollo spoke out.

"While fighting a beast, Wing goes missing he was killed, By the Danger Room." He said mysteriously. We all looked at him strangely at the sudden blurt out.

"What do you mean Apollo?" I questioned him.

"Did I say something? Was it brilliant, as I obviously am?"

"No brother, it was actually kind of creepy if you ask me." I stated bluntly. "That's beside the point. We must make a plan to rescue Percy. We must think about what or who did this to Percy."

"What Artemis says in true," Poseidon boomed, "we must find out who we are dealing with. You said that he was being pulling him into the ground. And you said that getting into a vertical position wouldn't help, which definitely cancels out quicksand. Anyone have ideas?"

"Well… I have one but… no, it wouldn't be right, she's-" I trailed off.

"Please Artemis, just tell us what the Hades you think, any idea brings us one step closer to finding him!" Poseidon exclaimed desperately.

_He seems more distressed than I anticipate; I guess I don't really understand what losing your favorite son is like. It won't help him if I keep my idea from him just because I can't believe it._

"Well, I believe it might be Gaea, the—the queen of the Earth itself." I stammer out.

Poseidon's eyes widen with understanding.

"But of course, how could I not see this. By your description, it _has_ to be her. But if she is awake enough to be able to control the Earth again, that must mean she has a supporter, most likely her husband Ouranos is recovering from Kronos' scythe. Percy and Luke together I believe have banished Kronos from a body for at least another ten millennia. That means since Kronos will be gone for that long of a time, Ouranos is already picking up power, snowballing if you will. His power rises exponentially, and he is rising even faster than I might have anticipated. And then-"

"Then Ouranos will be an added, even a bigger threat than Gaea," interjects Zeus.

"We would need all the gods to defeat even one lone Primordial being. We can't use humans; they would be obliterated in an instant by the very existence of a full Primordial, so we must defeat them before they rise fully. And we must find Perseus, for the sake of all sentient beings on Earth, we must find him. And we must utilize the powers of the minor gods like Morpheus or Nemesis." He said.

I take a moment to process all of this in my head. Once again, this is no small matter to deal with on the daily hunt. Not just one more monster to take care of and move on. This battle could change the history of our way of life. I realize we must find Percy.

And I realize, much to my surprise, that I _want_ to find Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think eh? Good? Bad? Tell me in the reviews. I AM LOOKING FOR READER IDEAS. I want to write want you want too! I will make SURE to post within the next month. I PROMISE I WILL NOT BREAK THIS PROMISE. I PROMISE :P. I know it's short, but next will be at least 2000 words, as this one was about 1000.<strong>

**Bye guys!**


	7. Welcome Dear Sister!

**Ok guys today is March 29****th****. Probably post this in the next week. I'm having a hard time thinking of ideas. Nobody is posting reviews so I'm kinda bummed. Should I continue this story? I don't know because you guys never tell me, so I'm just gonna assume you're not interested in the story. This might be the last chapter up if you guys can't even take 1 minute to just say something. I don't want to sound pushy or anything but come on guys. **

**K now im done spewing. It will mostly be Artemis POV, maybe changing in between characters. I will only throw in a few Percy POV's here and there though. Unless you guys want different of course.**

**Here we go!**

_**Artemis POV**_

* * *

><p>As I leave the throne room, I realize I can teleport to my temple if I wanted to. But while in the moment of losing a god, I just decide to walk to my shrine.<p>

I spend so much time on the hunt that I realize I haven't much admired the true beauty of Olympus. I walk past the laughing children and suppress a smile as I see a wild party going on in Dionysus' temple.

Most of the people are drunk or passed out. There were girls stripping in the back, which I have to admit, got my blood running.

_What's the hell is wrong with you Artemis?_ I think to myself. I immediately shunned all thoughts from my mind except the fact that I must be hallucinating. I can't believe I just thought that! _What's getting in your head to make such thoughts enter your mind Artemis?_ I scold myself.

As I continue walking, I calm down a little bit and come to a bend in the road, on the far side of which is Athena's palace. I decide to take a detour on my way home. I come to the large oak doors and raise my hand to rap the giant owl knocker on the door.

Instead, I almost immediately jump back at the cool, calculating voice of Athena. "Yes Artemis, what do you wish coming to my home?" the speaker blares. I search blindly for the speaker, which I find hidden behind the giant owl knocker.

"I just want to talk to you about a rather…urgent matter, Athena. I presume you know what I'm talking about. Surely Zeus has sent Hermes to all the gods by now?"

"Of course I know Artemis," The speaker blares. I can practically hear her roll her eyes. "I am Zeus's most trusted advisor, if he didn't inform me first, I would have been insulted!" she says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright Athena, stop with all this pointless chit-chat. Just let me in already." I say exasperatedly. Athena can tell I'm pissed, because the doors open immediately.

I realized that I haven't been to Athena's palace in 50 years. Last time I came here she had a small black and white TV in 1961. That was all the technology she had.

Now I noticed major setup changes. There were holographic displays protruding from the walls creating their own building designs, as if thinking for themselves. There were 62 foot cinema screens playing documentaries of different historical or scientific events. Beats headphones were attached to the screening machine playing the documentaries. I noticed this by just standing in the doorway and looking around.

As I move forward, I find more and more technological devices, like a hydrogen powered car, a uranium reactor which had many AC outlets plugged to the reactors. I nearly flip out again as I hear Athena's voice over the speaker system again.

"So how do you like my humble abode my dearest sister? Notice anything different from the last time you stopped by?" she said sarcastically.

"Can't deny I'm impressed O precious sister," I shot back, "But I believe I was here for an important matter to discuss. I need to focus on the matter at hand."

"Alright then let me just come out from my hiding spot." I heard a hissing noise and I turned around and looked at one of the documentary screens. The whole thing was moving outward while a door appeared in the bottom.

The large door opened up, and in the brief look I had inside, I saw thousands of plasma screen TV's that were hooked up to hidden camera's around the palace. The door closed and out stepped Athena. I have to admit that she is quite beautiful, even for a goddess. A natural beauty unlike Aphrodite's Barbie doll look.

"I would watch what you think about Artemis, other gods might get the wrong idea." Athena said with a devious smile on her face.

I scowled and glared at Athena. "I was simply complimenting you Athena, I was not implying any buried feel-"

"Oh come on Artemis, shut up. I was just making a joke, and admit it, if you weren't the victim, it would've been funny." I smiled a bit then turned serious. Athena has an awful quality of sidetracking people without meaning to. I don't know where this strange side of Athena came from, but I definitely prefer the battle-ready, calculating Athena.

"Once again Athena, I must redirect our conversation to more pressing matters. As you now know, Percy has been captured. We must find a way to regain his help, because we have inferred that with the rising of Gaea, comes the ascension of Ouranos." I say grimly.

"Yes yada yada yada. Let's get down to how we will find Percy. First, we will have to guess where he's hidden, work out what security he will have, then work our way into where he's been kept, past the security, out of there, find out what's going on with the Primordials. Because, as we all know, the Primordials is probably the bigger problem than saving Percy at the moment." Athena says.

I was taken aback, because I felt anger. But not towards the Primordials, or towards anyone else. I felt anger towards Athena_. How dare she say that the Primordials are a bigger problem than saving Percy!_

_Oh Gods Artemis, why are you defending a _man _of all things. Get a grip on yourself; you just need to focus on getting all the gods together to defeat the real enemy. _After that, I managed to get all other thought out of my head.

Athena looked expectantly at me, and I thought I saw a hint of amusement pass through her face. Then the face morphed back into a cool, emotionless mask.

"What were you saying there Athena?" I inquired.

"I was _asking_ if you would be willing to undertake the task to retrieve Percy to deal with the impending Primordial problem." Athena says with a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Well yes, yes of course I would be able to free Percy." I say, wondering why she was smiling.

"Artemis, we all know that you and your Hunters are _able _to save Percy, but are you _willing_?" Athena said, now grinning hugely.

I gulp, choosing my next words carefully. "Um, y-yes I am—I mean—of course I'm willing to rescue Percy, I'm completely willing to rescue him." I remember to put on my cool mask at the last moment before I stammer out the rest of the sentence. I can just see Athena trying to suppress her smile.

_I don't understand what is going on in my head! Why am I so apprehensive to release Percy? It is the right thing to do, so I must._

Somehow I managed to convince myself that it was just because I was under pressure, that's why I was nervous, but in retrospect, I know differently.

"Alright Artemis, for this important matter, we must resort to measures we haven't used in 5 millennia because the circumstances weren't just important enough. Even Zeus fears to use this method, because it could condemn even him to the worst life an immortal has lived." Athena said gravely.

"And what, Athena, is this twisted plan you have brewed in your devious mind?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"We must use Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropis in place of the mortal Oracle of Delphi." Athena says, looking away from me, knowing this plan could mess up everybody's life on Olympus.

"No," I said in horror "Athena, we can't use them, that's completely crazy! Are you out of your mind, we could ruin this world!" As what Athena says seeps into my brain and I finally understand what she is saying.

Athena wants to use the Three Fates to locate Percy and his captors.

And it was a completely suicidal idea, in my opinion. If we anger them while we consult with them, the rest of our immortal life could be condemned. Right now, I'm starting to think Athena isn't as wise as I thought.

I banish that thought quickly, because I know how brilliant she is. She is very useful in times of high tension, because is usually the one to keep her cool.

"Aww, thanks sis, I'm glad you think of me that way, but I do hope that you are focusing on what you must do. You will play a big role in the meeting with the Fates, since I have delegated you for the quest."

"Don't worry, I will fulfill my duty in the events to come, but I cannot be alone in this, the rest of the gods must accompany me also. My father must swallow his damned pride and help _everyone_ in this." I said, getting a little angry and nervous as the words came out.

Athena lost her smirk and her face turned serious. "Of course Artemis, we won't let you down. The Olympians may be unreasonably horrible to each other, but we all respect the Fates' powers, how they can ruin any and all of us."

I looked at her gratefully and promptly thanked her for her kindness. "Athena, If you don't mind, I must get going. I have a lot to think about now that you've suggested your plan, and I must consult with some other gods with the problem also.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright Guys, that's the chapter! Ok, so I have planned for the Roman Gods to appear in the story :D.<strong>

**You know how the Romans are, battle-ready and used to having sex whenever they wanted. The rich romans got to have sex whenever they wanted. So, to be realistic, there will be graphic writing! BUT, only when the Romans appear in story, but I don't know when I'll implement that.**

**I will dedicate the remaining chapters of the story to the first reviewer of the previous chapter.**

**Seeya! **


	8. Authors note, next one soon!

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while, but Ive been in Disneyland, so yeah, I will update within the week! **

**The chapter will have a little bit of darkness (including nonconsensual lemon) **

**If you want me to make a clean version, and post the dirty one as a separate story, please tell me, I don't want to offend anybody or anything. **

**I just thought that going about that particular topic was the best message to get across how serious the story is and stuff.**

**So yeah!**

**See ya in 7 days or less!**


	9. Imprisonment

**Hey Guys, thanks so much for bringing my story to 20,000 hits! Thanks for the reviews to everybody that did. I want to also thank "TheRealPercyJ" for giving me an awesome review and inspiring to write even more. Thanks!**

**Chapter 8 is dedicated to "lightningkid333" for reviewing first on chapter 7 (literally ten minutes after I posted :D) **

**WARNING GRAPHIC WRITING (graphic scene of a nonconsensual manner **but this is the clean version) 

I will post the dirty version as a separate story.

**Hope you and enjoy and lets geddit done!**

_**PERCY POV**_

* * *

><p>Gaea had tried everything to get me to betray the gods.<p>

First, she tried to talk reason into me by complementing the gods on how awful their ruling system was.

She started going on about how Zeus let the humans advance too far and let them take over her domain.

When she saw that method fail miserably, she left the room and to my current knowledge, she bent my perception of reality.

I started feeling as though something was trying to force it's way out of my head. The weird thing was, I felt no pain, just pressure against my skull.

Then, the side of my head was blown off and a giant mass of writhing tentacles crawled out and started stalking around the room. The hole in my head was instantly healed, but the blood stayed as a reminder of the horror.

Then the tentacles began moving rapidly and started making incoherent sounds which then cleared up enough to become words.

"What a foolish little god. Our patron could squish your puny little form into putty if she so wished. But no, you are part of the plan, part of the sacrifice that must be made to achieve complete DOMINATION!"

"Yes, we will do what we will to achieve our precious domination. And you will not stand a chance against us. But, I give you this choice. Join Mistress Gaea in our plot, and you will be rewarded. Any food you could ever want. All the money you could ever have. Any women you could ever want to bed, all would be yours, if you simply just give me the word."

"Heh, so the movies are true, eh? All the villains ask the hero to join them, offer them a chance to get fat, have sex every night, and just run off happily in the sunset without a care in the world. It amuses me the amount of idiocy that beings thousands of years older than me contain. You're all pathetic!"

The creature's expression turned dark and it scowled at me.

"Ah, I see you are the noble type. You seem very loyal to your lovely little unused wench. What say you, O Perseus, to me defiling you're already broken in little bitch hmm?"

I stare blankly at the mass of tentacles as I try to figure out what he was saying. Someone I had already broken in?

I had figured out that he meant to hurt someone I knew.

Suddenly, the tentacles started to twist and turn this way and that. As this went on, I began to see blood pour out over the tentacles and blue veins pop out.

I watched as pink matter I immediately recognized as brain matter began to solidify into a working brain. The blue veins and newer red vessels started conforming into a single mass.

Then, fresh, tan skin formed and encased everything that had materialized out of the tentacles culminated into a man.

Unfortunately, since the tentacles weren't wearing clothes, neither was he. I could see everything, but he was turned away from me. He slowly curled his fingers and stretched them, testing his new form.

Robes appeared out of thin air at the snap of his fingers and he turned around.

I nearly had a heart attack at one look at his face.

His eyes looked like burning stars, both burning as different colors, both shades of red. His pupils were large and looked like black holes. He was the night sky.

He was Ouranos.

He chuckled evilly as he looked right into my soul. "Yes, Percy Jackson, you know of whom I speak, the one who so cruelly tossed you aside like a ragdoll. Oh, but poor Perseus, *sniff* you still deeply care for her, even though she ripped out your heart. I will ruin her, and you will watch idly by, refusing to do anything."

"You can't be talking about Annabeth! No you can't! What has she ever done to you Ouranos, she hasn't had any contact with you at all!"

"Ah yes, I know, but it will just be fun to see the horrified expression on her face when I abuse her again and again." Ouranos hissed in his evil voice.

He grinned at me again with a glint of joy in his eyes and he turned around and barked an order to a guard. A giant monster I couldn't put my finger on came out of the darkness. It had the face of a troll, and the body of a devil, with the tail and everything. It was grey-red, and had yellow eyes. It was dragging a figure by its neck and it was choking.

The troll/devil threw the figure into the room and the figure landed on the floor. It slowly stood up, and my horrors were realized, it was Annabeth. I started to hyperventilate. Looking back on it, I realized that was the first time since the breakup that I had seen her. I didn't care about that now; all I cared about was how she got here and what Ouranos had implied he would do to her.

I realized that Gaea wasn't bending my perception of reality; Annabeth's face was too defined, too much like the beautiful face I had loved for so long. This could not be an image.

She was wearing a pair of tattered short-shorts and a tight white blouse which was ripped and did not leave much to the imagination.

She looked in fear at Ouranos and stuttered in fear. "Who are y-you? What's wrong with your face?" Then she noticed me.

She just stared. "Percy? What are you doing here? You've been imprisoned too? Oh no! What's going on? What's happening?"

"Ah my sweet little tart is confused. Poor baby. Maybe this will explain everything in perfect clarity."

Ouranos ran blindingly fast towards Annabeth and put a hand on her butt.

Realization dawned on Annabeth on Ouranos' intentions. She screamed and tried to turn around, but Ouranos pulled her into a hug and squeezed both of her cheeks through her short-shorts.

"NO, you can't do this, I haven't done anything, please let me go, I promise I'll do anything else, just don't do this!"

I couldn't just stand here while he did this. "Take your hands off her you dirty little SHIT! I will kill you, I will show you pain so bad you will wish you had faded away!"

Ouranos ignored her and took one hand off of her butt, and snapped his fingers. Her legs spread and suddenly she was wearing high heels, so she was bent forward a little bit. Her legs were chained down and her arms chained at an angle so she was now spread eagled standing. A gag also appeared around my mouth so I couldn't speak.

Ouranos squeezed the crotch of her shorts and Annabeth moaned in humiliation and, she couldn't believe it, pleasure.

"N-no, don't please, I can't bear it, you can't do this, no!" Tears started rolling down her face.

Ouranos still did not respond, but he punched her in the crotch. She gasped in pain and she was sobbing loudly. I guessed the wind was knocked out of her because she couldn't breathe properly, much less speak anymore.

Ouranos kissed her, and then started rubbing Annabeth's crotch through her shorts while Annabeth was moaning in disgust into his mouth.

With his other hand, he started rubbing her breasts through her blouse and her expression was getting more and more desperate.

Out of nowhere, Ouranos slapped Annabeth on her face so hard that her chains broke and she flew across the room.

Ouranos ran to her and turned her face down, and started slapping her ass. Annabeth just screamed and screamed until her voice went hoarse.

"Yeah you like that bitch? You like screaming for me? Next time Perseus refuses to give information, I ram you on my pole so hard you won't be able to stand!"

Ouranos slapped her once so loudly that it echoed across the room and Annabeth screamed shrilly. He put his head next to Annabeth's head and whispered something inaudible. Annabeth sobbed harder.

Then he got up, and left the room the way his troll/devil monster left.

Annabeth was covered in sweat, her ass was glowing red, and she was quietly sobbing into the floor.

"Annabeth! Are you okay? I'm so sorry I got you into this, please, I had nothing to do with it!" I cried in desperation. I wanted to hear her voice.

Her sobbing died down and she was sniffling. She rolled over and tried to sit up but failed. Then she tried again and managed to stay there.

Her face was pained from sitting up on her butt. She crawled over to me and sat down, exhausted.

I struggled with my chains and gave up. My god powers were doing nothing at all against my binds. "Annabeth," I sighed, just glad for her to be safe.

My time as a prisoner of war was going to be long.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it, I will be posting the dirty version of this chapter soon as a separate story for all you dirty minds out there ;D. <strong>

**Be warned, it will contain nonconsensual sex.**

**Anyway, please review, again sorry for taking so long, I've been in Disneyland and I have a huge project coming up so thanks for being patient. **

**Goodbye!**


	10. What Happens in CaptivityStays there!

**Hey Guys, if you saw the Assassins creed that I was abandoning my story, I'm not, I'm just taking really long to update this. I feel like making this an adultish story so yup**

**Here we go.**

**(THERE IS SEX AND BONDAGE AND A LOT OF ADULT STUFF FROM NOW ON, PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T APPROVE)**

* * *

><p><strong>GAEA'S POV<strong>

"The Boy refuses to cooperate, he and his little woman have been completely silent Ouranos! They haven't responded to our torture at all!"

"Don't worry," Ouranos said. "I had already planned on that happening. And I have something in store for her. She will wish that she had talked sooner, because if she wants to talk now, she won't get the chance."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I plan to use her body against her. She thinks that her attractiveness is a good thing. After my minions and I are finished with her, she will look at it as a curse." Ouranos said wickedly

"Hurry my husband, take pleasure in her useless form. Oh and while you're at it, do have her ass a bit. Say it's from me."  
>said Gaea with a sick smile on her face.<p>

Ouranos journeyed to the torture room where he held Perseus an Annabeth. THere had been many upgrades in the 2 months that had passed. Unfortnately, all of the addition were for the humiliation of Annabeth. That was a way to break Annabeth and Percy because Percy would be very concerned about Annabeth's health.

At the moment, Annabeth was inside the electrode machine. This machine had zeroed in on her sexual hot-spots, and then put electrodes on those hot spots, the most sensitive being the nipples, clit, and g-spot, and stimulated them.

However, this machine was not designed to only pleasure her.

The electrode machine stimulated the spots until she was ready to cum. When she was about to cum, meaning her eyes were just turning red and rolling into the back of her head, the machine would stop immediately.

When the machine stopped, Annabeth would be dripping sweat, smelling of sex and her juices dripping all over the floor.

It had been going on for 5 days. She had been constantly stimulated non-stop and she hadn't cum once for over 5 days.

The new cycle was just coming to a close and right as Annabeth was about to cum, the machine shut off. She gave a weak whimper and tears were already flowing down her face.

Ouranos came in and shut the machine off. Annabeth was still shivering from the experience and Percy was still looking with horror at her weak form.

As Ouranos approached Annabeth's vulnerable and provacative form in the machine, which had her legs spread doggy style,  
>Percy looked at him with absolute hatred, but couldn't talk as he was gagged.<p>

Annabeth's senses had become a little dulled over the past 5 days of torture, so Ouranos took a needle out of his tentacle body interior which contained a red liquid inside. This injection caused senses to return to normal. Not only that, it reduced pleasure intake and increased pain reception. That meant that a little pinch would feel like a day's worth of spanking.

He took the needle and injected it into Annabeth's arm. She winced as he pressed the plunger and the drug took effect.

Ouranos then proceeded to kick her in the stomach. She grunted and screamed as the drug fifteen-folded the pain. He then slapped her hard on her perfect ass and enjoyed her scream

"Please, Lord Ouranos, I will do anything you want to make you stop the pain. Please Lord!" Annabeth cried weakly as she wept.

"Ah, but my dear whore Annabeth, you will do whatever I say, regardless of whether I choose to inflict pain on you or not.

"No plea-unghh" Annabeth was cut off as Ouranos slapped her face.

"You will be silent, foolish mortal, or I shall cut your throat." said Ouranos.

"Now, to move on to what I had really planned. Borehl! Come! I have chosen you to enjoy the girl's body along with me.

The demon stupidly walked over with a foolish grin on his face.

"Good Borehl. Now we must prepare. Follow my lead." Ouranos then whipped his combat trousers off and his 12 inch cock showed in plain sight. Borehl followed suit, but, being the giant demon he was, he had a 16 inch dick which was 3 inches in diameter at the head. His shaft was even bigger.

"No,no no no! You can't put that in me!" Annabeth cried.

"We'll see." Ouranos whispered quietly.

An so they continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Want me to continue? Do you want the sex scene between Ouranos and Annabeth? Orrrrr do you wanna skip to the part where Artemis tries to save Percy?<strong>

**All depends on you guys.**

**Hope you had a great Thanksgiving and did some shopping on Black Friday! I know I did.**


End file.
